1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, and in particular, to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Related Art
An LCD is a mainstream product in the current display market, and the main components in the LCD include a triple-gate LCD panel. Generally speaking, after triple-gate LCD panels are completed, a series of testing procedures are performed to separate normal LCD panels from abnormal LCD panels, so that the normal LCD panels can proceed to the following manufacturing processes, and the abnormal LCD panels are reworked or scraped.